


Sniffles, Snuggles,and Sicheng

by bunnwoo



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Sicheng is sick, Sickfic, my first fic here!, pg-13 jokes, taeil and mark are mentioned but that's it, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnwoo/pseuds/bunnwoo
Summary: Stubborn Sicheng seeks comfort in Yuta after coming down with the cold after WayV promotions.





	Sniffles, Snuggles,and Sicheng

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first kpop fic ever and my first fanfic in years! So I’m a little rusty! Have mercy on me. Also koneko means kitten in Japanese as an fyi if it's not obvious in the fic

It had been a few days since Sicheng had finally returned to the 127 dorms after WayV promotions and Yuta was overjoyed. Every day, every hour, every minute, every second he missed Sicheng. Some may call him obsessed but he didn’t care. He loved every little thing about his precious Sicheng. Just looking at the younger’s mixmatched ears made Yuta’s heart flutter. 

The first night he came home Yuta made sure to severely spoil Sicheng with all the hugs and touches he would allow before attempting to bite Yuta’s fingers off. Sicheng was exhausted and was happy to be back with the 127 members, not that he disliked the WayV members, it was just a change. Sicheng didn’t like change, much like how a cat gets aggravated over their food bowl being moved. On their off days, Sicheng would curl against the arm of the chair in the living room and let the sun hit him for as long as he could. If someone touched him for an extended and unwanted amount of time, Sicheng would bite. His cat-like attitude earned the nickname “Koneko Winko” from Yuta. Yuta's nickname,in return, earned him the nickname "furry" from the other NCT members.

On the fourth day after returning home, Sicheng woke up with a pounding headache and Yuta next to him. It wasn’t uncommon for Yuta to crawl into Sicheng’s bed during the night and cuddle. Yuta was the least of his problems right now. It felt like he had a bag of rocks sitting on his chest and everything was sore. His stomach was in between clenching itself over and over again and feeling like a waving ocean. He must of taken off his sweater in the middle of the night because his chest was exposed to the air. It felt good. He knew his body was hot because he himself was burning up and sticky with sweat. He rolled over, turning his back to Yuta and let out a deep cough which made his whole body shake.

Yuta woke up shortly after and whispered to make sure not to wake their roomate Taeil, “Are you okay?”

“I think so...just a cough,” Sicheng nods, lying right through his teeth. He coughs again even deeper than the last one.

“You don’t sound good, Winwinnie,” Yuta sleepily rubs his hand over Sicheng’s slightly slick with sweat back slow and sweet.

Sicheng grunts and shut his eyes, hoping the pain and cough would subside if he went back to sleep, “I’m fine.”

“You’ve been travelling so much lately. You probably picked up some germs on an airplane or something,” Yuta runs his finger down Sicheng’s spine at a snail’s pace hoping to comfort Sicheng. He was grateful that Sicheng was even letting him touch him because the younger normally squirmed away from Yuta’s affection.

Moments after trying to fall back asleep, Sicheng feels his nose start to run. He knows it's the gross thing to do but he still he nuzzled the blanket slightly to remove the snot from himself.

“I saw that,” Yuta smiles at him. Even whenever Sicheng was sick and gross Yuta still thinks he was the most precious thing in creation. 

Sicheng blinks slowly, his head throbbing from his migraine and fighting nausea, “Taeyong does the laundry this afternoon...I’ll put them in the hamper.”

“I don’t care or judge you. You’re sick,” Yuta nods and watches. He hates it that Sicheng was feeling so lousy. If he was able to take every ounce of pain away he would, “Where are you hurting?”

“Everywhere. And I am NOT sick,by the way.”

Sicheng knew he had a cold but was too stubborn to ask Yuta for cough syrup or even an Advil because he knew if he gave Yuta an inch he’d take a mile. 

Yuta opens his mouth to ask what he could get for Sicheng and before he could even say a single word he's interrupted. 

“And no. I don’t need any help.”

He knows that most people would have then left the bed then and there and made Sicheng fend for himself but Yuta couldn’t. He loved him so much. From the moment he laid his eyes on Sicheng all those years ago whenever he joined the company he was whipped. With a capital W. 

Yuta simply pats Sicheng’s back with a pout and nods, “Alright.”

A few minutes pass and much to Yuta’s surprise, Sicheng rolls himself over and lays his head on Yuta’s chest and wraps an arm over him. The last time Sicheng had been this affectionate was the night before he left for WayV promotions which felt like forever ago. Yuta appreciates the affection VERY much. Even if Sicheng was hot to the touch and dripping with sweat and snot. 

Sicheng sniffles with his eyes still shut, “Maybe I have a cold...maybe.”

“I’m pretty sure you do. Maybe even the flu,” Yuta walks his fingers over the curve of Sicheng’s side and admires the soft and pretty flesh. His heart skips a beat or six, “Do you want some medicine?”

“I just want to rest here for a minute. I don’t wanna move...and I don’t want you to move either. I need you,” Sicheng presses his wet nose into bend of Yuta’s neck and attempts to fall asleep.

Yuta’s brain begins to swim. Sicheng needs him. He had never expected to hear those words leave the stubborn Sicheng’s lips. Yuta drags his thumb over the inner of Sicheng’s soft stomach and smiles to himself that he was even allowed to touch Sicheng like this without being bit. Sicheng groans a little and moves Yuta’s had to his stomach and tenses his body up in pain.

“It hurts...rub it please?” 

Yuta didn’t need to be asked twice and followed his friend’s plea. He slowly begins to rub circles against Sicheng’s stomach. Yuta could hear rumbling coming from the stomach. He hoped that Sicheng wouldn’t vomit then and there and interrupt Yuta’s affection session. And of course because he didn’t want Sicheng to go through that. Luckily the rumbling stops after several tummy rubs. Yuta curiously pokes Sicheng's navel to see if it would earn a response. It doesn't. He looks over all the curves of Sicheng's toned abdomen and sighs in affection. His soulmate is so pretty. Even his bellybutton is precious. As his eyes trail further down, Yuta notices that Sicheng’s sweats were slipping down further than they should, his bony hip bones and the start of his pubic hair were starting to be exposed. Yuta silently praises the bare skin but knows that it's the wrong time to even think like that. Sicheng was sick and didn’t need Yuta oogling him. God, he even made being somehow sick sexy. Yuta reluctantly pulls the pants up a little so Sicheng wasn’t so exposed and then went back to rubbing Sicheng’s tummy.

Sicheng snuggles closer to Yuta’s body and mumbles, “Thank you...your hands are so soft and calming.”

Yuta’s heart felt like it was filled with confetti and rainbows and unicorns. Every positive compliment Sicheng ever told him was stored in a special part in Yuta’s brain that he thought about whenever he was upset with practice or read negative comments about himself or the group online. He was convinced Sicheng was his soulmate. He even bragged to the other members about the fact.

Sicheng’s body starts to quake as he coughs directly onto Yuta’s neck, getting some speckles of saliva and probably mucus on him. Yuta doesn't mind and just stays still until Sicheng finished. This was his soulmate, he'd take any bodily fluid of Sicheng's happily.

“You know...you should really take some cough syrup and maybe some ibuprofen. It’ll help you feel better,” Yuta says softly as he brushes some of Sicheng’s damp hair away from his sweet face. His forehead was hot to the touch and his cheeks were a light pink. He looked absolutely precious. 

Sicheng scrunches snotty cute button nose, “But…”

“I’ll be right back.” Yuta gets up from the bed and went into the bathroom cabinet and rummages through until he finds grape flavored cough syrup and a few pain pills. He returns back to their bedroom quietly after grabbing a spoon from the kitchen. Somehow Taeil was still asleep and Yuta is glad. He didn’t need Taeil getting involved and wanting to baby HIS baby. 

Sicheng was still where Yuta left him pouting pretty pink lips because Yuta HAD left him. Yuta loved how needy Sicheng was right now. It seemed like a once in a lifetime situation and Yuta was glad to embrace every second. 

“Sit up, I have to give you the medicine,” Yuta stands at the side of the bed and looks down at the sick boy in the bed.

Sicheng whines and shakes his head, squeezing his eyes tight which made Yuta’s heart burst in love. He looks so adorable and cuddly.

“Konekoooo Winkoooo please? Just sit up a little for me? Please?” Yuta starts to carefully pour the purple syrup on the spoon. His hands are shaky out of excitement over the situation. He figures if any spilled he'd just use one of Taeil's shirts to wipe it up.

Sicheng shakes his head again and slowly starts to sit up, “Just the pain meds. The cough syrup is yucky…”

“You haven’t even tried it. It’s grape flavored.”

“You know, we should look for a watermelon flavored one specially for Mark if he ever gets a cold,” Sicheng looks up at Yuta, slightly pouting his lower lip, trying to change the subject.

Yuta squints even though Sicheng made his heart skip and his body get goosebumps just by being himself, “That’s a good idea...but stop trying to change the subject. Say ahhhhh”

Sicheng keeps his mouth shut and just shakes his head. What a cutie pie.

“Say ahhhhhhhh~”

Silence.

“Konekoooo say ahhhhhh~”

Nothing. All Sicheng does was pucker his cute little lips. Yuta nearly drops the spoon and squeals.

“Please open up? Say ahhhh~”

Sicheng doesn’t budge. 

“Winko say ahhhh~”

“I…” Before Sicheng could finish his sentence, Yuta takes the opportunity to carefully slip the spoon in Sicheng’s mouth. The younger keeps the spoon in his mouth and looks up at Yuta, feeling betrayed. 

Yuta gulps. In his mind, the scene looks so erotic. Sicheng looking up at him with THOSE eyes with the silver spoon in his mouth. He couldn’t help but imagine Sicheng with something else in his mouth. Fighting those dirty thoughts, Yuta smiles nervously, “Swallow?”

Shit. That really didn’t help the dirty thoughts. 

Sicheng swallow slowly and takes the pills that Yuta had in his hands with a sip of water from the water bottle on the nightstand, “Thank you...it didn’t taste too bad.”

Yuta watches as Sicheng lays back on the bed and curls in ball. He follows behind and wraps an arm around what he claimed as his that wasn’t ACTUALLY his...yet, “I knew it wouldn’t. You should rest now if you can.”

“Mhmm…” Sicheng nods as he nuzzles Yuta’s shoulder and adjusts himself to become more comfortable, “I’m sorry if I get you sick.”

Yuta lets out of soft and low chuckle, “Give me all the germs you want.”

Sicheng scrunches his nose up in disgust. 

“Seriouslyyy...gimme all the germs. I don’t care,” Yuta inches his face closer to Sicheng’s and smiles his bright as sunshine smile, “Gimme those germs, Sicheng.”

The younger looks into Yuta’s eyes and blushes slightly. If he knew Yuta and his games, he knew what Yuta was going to try and do. 

Yuta leans in and give his favorite person in the world kisses all over his face. He left small pecks on Sicheng’s hot and sweaty forehead. Smooches on his warm blushed cheeks. Taps his lips on Sicheng’s sweet nose. He saves the best for last, if Sicheng would finally let him.

And he does.

Their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. Sicheng undoubtedly spreading all kinds of germs to Yuta. Even though Sicheng feels like shit, he keeps kissing the other because even if he didn’t want to admit it, Yuta’s lips bring him so much comfort. Their lips stay on each other’s for longer than either one expects. Yuta slips his tongue into Sicheng's mouth with a soft mmm, gripping at the other's hips. With the unexpected visitor in Sicheng's mouth, he softly bites down onto the other's tongue as a warning of "hey, I'm still sick, buddy". Yuta grins against Sicheng's lips and deepens the kiss. He doesn't care. He wants Sicheng's germs. They could share being sick together. Take care of one another. The younger gives in and sucks on Yuta's tongue carefully, as he's inexperienced with the whole making out with your best friend thing. Yuta pulls Sicheng on top of him and gives his hips a gentle squeeze as they make out. He uses one hand to reach up and stroke the other's neck slowly. He wants to cover Sicheng with hickies and mark him as his but he knew it wasn't the time. With hearts beating faster than a marathon runner, they finally pull apart from each other. Sicheng smiles shyly and looks away then rolls off the older even though Yuta wishes Sicheng could just live on his lap. He figures they could make it work. Yuta can’t help but stare at his soulmate. Shit...he loves Sicheng so much.

“Promise me you’ll take as good of care of me whenever I’m sick next week, Winko?” Yuta grins, happy as hell that Sicheng let him kiss him and that Sicheng actually kissed back for once.

Sicheng sleepily shrugs with a smile, “We’ll see.”

The pair snuggles closer to each other, Sicheng’s head on Yuta’s chest and Yuta’s arm around Sicheng. Sicheng still felt sick but with Yuta at his side he felt a little better. Neither of them had no clue what the kiss meant for their friendship but for right now they just wanted to focus on resting and not interrupt their bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! I probably write like an 11 year old just discovering fanfic! Thank you for reading! Feel free to follow me on twt @bunnwoo if you want! I may have made it a theme to have alliterations throughout Oops. I hope you have a nice day~


End file.
